Leaving
by xxpatixx
Summary: sakura had hidding somthing from her friend for 3 yaers but what is it? will they ever find out even now that she is gone will she come home? and why is harry potter in her living room when she was 11?i know suck sumurry plaese RR Narto with harry potter
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is just a little something i just thought of and i hope you guys like it please review and tell me what you thing also am looking for a beta so if there is anyone who can and wants to help please tell me will that all

I do not own Naruto or Harry potter

"**Your weak, Sakura! You need to train more!"**

"**Your fate is to be forever; just give up we don't need you."**

"**Ya just give up forehead girl your why too weak"**

"**Man, your nothing, but troublesome."**

"**Leave me alone Sakura I'm reading and I don't have time to train someone so weak like you. It will just be a waste of both of our time."**

**They all thought of me as wake. My so call friends don't care for me. They don't even believe in me. Well they will have a big surprised. One day I well show them what I can really do.**

**I took the portkey that would take me to my real friends.**

"**Hey Sakura it's about time you get here." My twin brother Harry called out as he and the other Jog to me.**

"**Sorry Harry I had a solo mission and just got back and I had to take care of some things to make such I could stay here the last two weeks of school without going back." I said as they nodded**

"**Sakura I told mum about, what you want to do and she said that it was Ok, but she wants you to think about it first. She doesn't want you to jump in to things that you might regrets later on…" Harry said as we walked to the castle, I just nodded. **

**I guess I did have to think about what I was going to do more carefully, but am just so tried of the others seeing me as weak that I can't stand it anymore, I'm not weak and I may not have a bloodline or a demon like the others, but that doesn't make me weak I can't be with people that is like that who don't care for me and who think am weak but still I had to think about it. **

**You see a few weeks ago everyone of my friends got tired of how 'weak' I was and turn their backs on me at first I thought that it wasn't all that bad because I would have my teammates and they would be there for me but I was wrong! They left me too, they left me after my teammates kicked me out of their team. I don't know they started to treat me like everyone else did all but Naruto he has always nice to me, but only when we are alone.**

**So besides him I'm all alone I take missions alone not that it bugs me, no its just find, but I'm find I just get tried of the looks everyone give me. **

**That's why I told Harry to tell our mother that, I waned to leave the village. I know she would try to make me think thought it first and I should. **

"**Come on Lily let's go we have finals in five minutes." Hermione said as we stared to ran to our class.**

**In class still Sakura POV**

I know all this is a little… will confining, so let me tell you what happen since I'm done with my finals which was a peace of cake, I can see that Ron and Harry are sweating over it, like always man they should study more and I see Hermione is done as will and looking over her work, same old Hermione. Well back to what I was saying it all stared when I was 11.

**Flashback about three years ago**

I had just getting home and I was so happy, because I would have Sasuke on my team. When I entered the living room I saw an old man there, he was wearing blue robes and half moon glassed. He smiled at me when he saw me. Then I saw a boy next's to him along with a woman that looked a lot like me but her hair was redder. The boy was skinny and looked about my age he had a sacred on his foreheads like the one I had on my right shoulder, and his hair was jet black and messy he also wear glass and his eyes were green like mine.

"Hello I would like to talk to you, come sit down." the old man said I looked over my parents and they seem looked sad and yet vary happy. I walked over with them and sat with them in the middle my, dad put his arm around me.

"What going on?" I questioned

"Miss. Haruno, first I'm Albus Dumbledore headmaster of a boarding school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" he said

"Witchcraft? What is all this about? There is no such thing as witchcraft. Is there?" I asked him, but he just smiled at me

"Did you know that you are adopted?" he asked me

"Yes, I know that. Mom told me when I was 9." I said looking at my mom, who gave me a warm smile.

"Well, then this will be a little easier. You see you are not a normal girl. You my dear you are, a witch and that's why we are here."

"Wait, there no such thing as which's or magic or anything like that." I said very such of myself. I was always too smart for my own good.

"Oh yes there is, and you have been doing it all your life, but you think that it is what you call **jutsu **but, what it really is your magic that comes out. It is vary rear to be able to do this especially without any training it usually it takes a whizzed years to master it and even then few are able to do it, but you do it as if it was 2nd nature . There were three others who could do this that used to live in this very village. There where your mother, Obito Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha, who went missing, 'died' or become a missing-nin, But they are all at Hogwarts teaching others like themselves along with normal teachers, they can also help you master this talent. As will" For the first time in my life, I did not understand what he was saying or what was going on.

"My mother? My real Mother, but how can that be? who is she?" I asked

"I think you should tell her everything from the being Rin" he said as he smiled at me, and looked at the woman. Who looked a little nerves as she stood up and walked to me. "Sakura, its good to see you again and I would like to tell you that I'm your mother and your real name is Lily Sakura Potter and this is your twin brother Harry James potter. I know that this is hard to take in, but please let me tell you what going on." she said I looked into her eyes and know she was telling the true

"Ok" was all I could say at the time

"Ok you see when you and Harry where born there was an evil wizard that wanted both of you die, this wizard almost did, but in the last minute I put a spell that would protect the both of them and when he pointed his wand at you and Harry it back fired and he lost his power I did the rest and killed him, but when I did ,it was too late for your father and I had lost my memories of you in the process. So they took Harry to my sister that lives far from here and they left you here with these people who where my best friend out side my team, of coarse they are also ninjas; but at that time teams didn't hang out much with others. Well I got my memory back a few mouths ago and that why I'm here, I want you and Harry to come live with me like a family and we can help you learned how to master your power." she said I looked at her and then looked at the two people who I always saw as my mother and father.

"you see your Chakra and magic are mixing together and when you use you chakra you also have access to your magic as and if you don't learn how to use this and you put too much magic or chakra then you could get very hurt or worse!! Even thought you have been doing this since you stared using your Chakra and you have been a really a good job, but Sakura you have been lucky you haven't gotten hurt so far. If you don't get training and learn how to use it along the basics of living in our world and then you would always be missing a part of you, you wont know what you can really do. That is one reason why am here; that and if you come to Hogwarts you will be train to with anything that will come your way in the future, the magic world is your true home my dear and ours as well we can not go long with out it" she said

"I can't I just can't Miss." the women who said to me my mother looked sad for a moment and I cleared it up for her. "It's no that I don't like your offer it's just that my home is here I can't leave here." I told them

"How about we make a dial you can stay here and come to school the days you don't have anything to do here? I'm such your classmates will help you with anything you need…" she said I then looked at the boy who was looking at me

"Will that will be find." she seemed to happy she hugged me and we all had dinner as Dumbledore told me and Harry about the school and how only a few of us could use this power that both of us have.

**End of flash back**

After they left I would always take off for three times a week sometimes I would make up that I had to go and see family that lived out of the village to spend more time with my family. One day my stepmother and stepfather died on a mission and I found out that I was all alone in the village…. will I did have the rocky nine plush guy's team and that was all I ready need for a whiled but now I just don't know...

**Five days later**

Ok so am done with all my exams and there is only a week left of school. I finally made a choose and I was going to go tell my mom. I knocked on her office door.

"Enter" she said and I did as I did I found that, Obito was there too,

"Sakura what is it?" she asked as she pulled me out a chair for me to set with them.

"Ya, what up cherry blossom?" Obito asked me smelling at me lie he always did. Obito has been dating my mom for about two years now and he is pretty cool, I just don't like that fact that his an Uchiha, but oh well, what can I do about that. He reminded me a lot of Naruto, but with more of Sasuke's look, one of his eyes was coved by and eye patch I found out that it was the eye that he gave to Kakashi. Both my mother and him where on the same team as Kakashi, and they know him pretty well. They still can't believe that he kick me off the team.

"Um will am here to tell you I made my mind up and this time I mean It. " I said

"What is it?" my mother asked me

"I don't want to be with them anymore I want to leave." I said

"Are you such?" Obito asked me I nodded

"Ok then I'll I talk to the others and then tell you the plan ok." I nodded I hugged Obito and kissed my mother cheek

"Ok I'm going with the guys ok I see you later." and with that I left.

**Two week later.**

Today was my last day in the village, tonight the night… the night I leave here, but right now its morning and am going to go train. I know the others won't be there it too early for them. I took out my weapons and got dress, I left my house with Harry who have was had stay with me for the last four days. He wanted to see more of the village.

It took us only five minutes to get there. Once there we got there I did all of my normal rounds, they where five times more then the Naruto and the others do. I did about 500 sit-up 600push-ups 700 laps I did some traits, and much more as Harry tried to keep up. When we rested Harry drank his water and handed it to me.

"So did you make a new song?" he asked me I nodded Harry was one of the few people that know that I liked to sing.

"Let me hear It." he said

"Find but it is sad it call "she walked always" I stared to sing

"**She couldn't take one more dayHome was more her prison nowIndependence called outShe had to get it**

**A fight was all she neededTo give her reasonShe slammed the door with no goodbyeAnd knew that it was time**

**Now she's driving too fastShe didn't care to glance behindAnd through her tears she laughedIt's time to kiss the past goodbye**

**I'm finally on my owndon't try to tell me nothere's so much more for mejust watch what I will be**

**She walked awaycouldn't say why she was leavingShe walked awayShe left all she had believed inShe walked away**

**Not a day goes byfor the one she's left behindThey're always asking whyand thoughts of her consume their mind**

**God please let her knowthe love we tried to showwe'd promise anythingif you'd just bring her home**

**Tell her we love herTell her she's wantedOne more thing GodTell her please come homePlease come home**

**The choice is yours alone nowtell me how this story ends"**

I stopped and looked at Harry.

"What do you think?" I asked him

"I thought it was great you are just like mom she like to sing too," he said I smiled my big brother was just sweet.. Mom don't know where he gets it from, but I'm such dad was like Harry.

"Thanks Harry." I said then my heart dropped when I head Naruto yelling my name

"SSSAAAKKUURRRAA-CHHHANN!!" We turn to see team seven strolled to us,

"What are you doing here Sakura?" Kakashi asked me coldly Harry didn't like the way he was talking to me I could tell by the way he looked at Kakashi.

"I was training." I said as I got up and help Harry up along the way.

"You knew your not part of this team anymore, so leave. I don't want to see you here again." he said I smirked at him as Harry looked like he was going to kill Kakashi

"Don't talk to her like that old man" he yelled and I giggle a little

"Don't worry Harry you are way sweet, I think you get it from dad" I said

"You think?" I nodded

"Lupen told me that we are a lot like him and them when they where in school and they would get in a lot of trouble. He said he will tell use some more things about dad when we see him again." I told him and he nodded

"Now that sound like fun." he said and I smiled at him

"Sakura, I don't see you leaving" kakashi said as I looked back at them.,

"Don't worry old man I going and don't worry you wont see my face here anymore nor will anyone else. " I walked by him but stopped

"you know what, you once said 'that people who leave their teammates behind is worse then scum,' will if that turn than someone who drops a teammate to leave them alone is worst of them all. I wonder what Rin and Obito would think." and then I left leaving a shocked Kakashi.

**That night….**

It was calm night as Harry and me head to the gate. No one was on the street as we reach the gate once there I told the guard that I was guiding Harry back to his village and they opened it, man they are so stupid we head to the forest where our friends where waiting for us and welcoming me home with open arms….


	2. MENTAL EMERGENCY?

****

_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP??_

_MY CRAZY OVERDRAMATIC LOVING CARING SKITTLES LOVING OUTGOING SLEEPPING PATHETIC CHEESEY WISCONSIN LOVING MASULAR FUNNY BUT MOSTLY LOOKING GLITZZZZZZZZZZZZZZY SMART DANGEROUS SHALLOW HEARTLESS FRIEND. ARE YOU GETTING THE PICTURE. sHE NEEDS HELLLLLPPPP. BOTH MEANTLY BOGUS HELLPPP._

_TO GET TO THE POINT I AM LOOKING FOR A STORY ABOUT BELLA AND EDWARD. BELLA MOVES TO FORKS SHE HAS TATTOO ONE OF THE TAT HAS THE WORD SPIRIT SEEKER SOMETHING ALONG THE LINR. SHE LIVES WITH HER GRAN MOTHER SHE TALK AND SEE DEAD PEOPLE ONE OF TEH PEOPLE WAS A LITTLE GIRL ANGELA LITTLE SIS SHE DROWN IN THE LAKE OR POOL BECAUSE SHE WAS NOT WATCHING HER. EDWARD THINKS THERE IS FUNNY THING GOING ON HER WORLD. ANOTHER PERSON WAS A WEREWOLF BUT NOT QUITE HE DIED OF CANCER AND HE WANTS TO KNOW IF THE CULLENS ARE REALLY VAMPIRE BEFORE HE CAN MOVE TO THE OTHER SIDE . THERE IS MORE TO THE STORY BUT THAT IS SOME OF THE SUMMARY. SHE THINKS IT WAS UNDER HURT AND COMFORT _

_HELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP HER PLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ??_

_SHE IS CRYING IN A CONER IN HER ROOM UNDER THE BED AND SHE WILL NOT HAVE FUN INLESS THIS PROBLEM IS FIX. SHE IS REALLY CRYING REALLY NO JOKE _

_THE FASTER THE PROBLEM IS FIX THE FAST THE UP DATA _

_THANK YOU HELP MY FRIEND HAVE FUN AGAIN TO ENJOY HER SHALLOW HEARTLESS LIFE AGAIN_

_THIS IS MAKING HER SEE SOME LIGHT _

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP??_


	3. 2 yaers later and training

**Here is the next chapter I hope you guys liked it so far oh and am looking for a beta to help me out with the spelling and grammar please I hope one of you can help me.. Oh and please Review and tell me what you think.**

**I do not own Naruto or Harry potter**

_**2 years later…**_

"Sakura, Ron, Harry, Hermione, come down here you're all got letters from school " Mrs. Wesley yelled from the bottom of the stairs as 4 teens of the age of 16-17 come down.

"Thank you Mrs. Wesley \mum" they together as they took the letter she had for them. And sat at the table with the other Wesley's

"So what do they say?" Asked Mrs. Wesley as she put the pancakes on the table. She was always so happy to have a full table, and having Ron's friends there was even better since they have become family to her and the other Wesley's as well.

"It talks about our school trip that will be in konoha… we're going to where I use to live." Sakura said slowly. Everyone looked at her with sad eyes. They all know why she left her home and they ever want to see her in pain by going back there and re-opening scared that are still trying to heal.

**Sakura pov.**

I put down my letter; I can't believe Headmaster Dumbledore would do this to me. He knows vary well I left there for good and I don't ever want to go back.

"Sakura we could-" I cut Harry before he could say anything

"Am going out and train for a while ok, am not really hungry." I told them as I walked out of the house.

These last 2 year I been living with my mother and my twin brother Harry, we come to the Wesley the last mouth of the summer, when we are here they treat us with as much love as back home, with mother and Obito. Harry and I are really close now both Ron and Hermione are our best friends, even thought I have some other friends Ron and Hermione are the ones that I spend most of my time with. We all go to Hogwarts school that where we all meet and become friends. We don't need to know about the muggle world too much, but Harry and I do anyways since we use to live with them.

After school Harry and I are planning to become Aurors after we get out of school and then we well do as much good as we can.

I walked into the woods out back of the borrow. Where I like to train. Even thought I have magic now. I don't want to forget how to fight so I come out here with my "teacher".

"You're here early did something happen?" a voice for the top of on of one the trees, I looked up to see him. He was my teacher… Itachi, he had quit the Akatsuki and was now a teacher not just for me, but Hogwarts students. He is our Defense Against the Dark Artsteacher. Ya hard to believe, but he is a muggleborn so he has magic that he learned how to use vary quickly, but that is really no surprised, I mean come on he is a genes that what me and Hermione like about him he is so easy to talk to when it come to theory's and other things like that, and to tell you the truth there are a lot of teacher from konoha that everyone thinks are die, missing or missing nin..

"Did you know that we are going to konoha this year as a trip?" I asked him he just nodded his head

"Why don't you tell me?" I asked as he came down from the tree.

"Dumbledore wants you to come face to face with your old friends."

"Ya but what if lord Vordy comes back?" I asked him

"You and Harry finished him off for good last year." he said

"How do you know that? He always comes back and tries to kill us it like a cat and mouse game for him."

"Sakura he won't come back and you know it,"

"Ok find but am just saying _**what if**_he dose come back. It's safer at Hogwarts then that hell hole!!" I was now yelling I need this, I need to just yell and take out my anger and Itachi was willing to be there to hear me out. "And what about you, me, my mother and Obito? When they see you they will try and get you! They will question them and what if they are put up as traders for leaving and making them think they where died? What if they try and get me!! They will not forgive that I left. Wha-" he put his fighter on my lips to make me quit it always worked when he need me to shut up.

"Don't worry the headmaster has talked to the Hokage and told her that under no contrition will they take arrests any of the students or teacher and since I am your teacher they can't do anything. And if lord vordy as you call him comes back then you and Harry will be ready for him like you're always are, And that is why I made you come here to train." he said there were a few tears from my face.

"Ok, but am still worried"

"I know but when you fight I will be there with you and Harry and your friends Ron and Hermione will be there too." I nodded after I stopped crying and then we became to train.


	4. chat room, sleep overs and more

_**A\N Hi there it me again sorry for taking so long to update i been so busy and lastly i have been getting really pissed off at every little thing i just a little out of it but here it is the new chapter and i hope you all like it.. please Review and tell me what you think. oh btw i know i need a bate and that why am asking if there is anyone who can help me please tell me.. that is all **_

_**i don't own Naruto or Harry potter now i have to go and cry my eyes out..lol**_

_**In konoha**_

Its has been two years since Sakura left konoha, and everything seems to be going worse as each day passed. All of Sakura's old friends that had turn their back on her were now heartbroken for they where the ones responsible for making Sakura leave in the first place, if it wasn't for them then she would still be there with them. They never meant anything they said they where just tired of how she always seemed to be so weak and how she never really trained, but now that they had chased Sakura out with out meaning to they wised they could take it all back, but they couldn't take it back they had to accept the fact that Sakura was now gone and the blame was all on them. Balm that they might never see her again. All they could do was hope that she was now happy with whom ever or wherever she was, they hope that she could somehow forgive them for what they did to her. They all had wished they could have found her the first few mouths that they spend looking for her, but it seem that that she just up and vanished from the face of the world.

Naruto was never the same after his teammate,\ best friend\sister left. He don't smile as much as he use to. He don't eat as much ramen, because it brought back too many memories of his old teammate\sister of when they would go eat it together all of the time.

Sasuke was in an even more of a bad moon then he ever was he talked less will much less for him that is and he missed Sakura, since when ever she was with him the fan girls wound never come after him and now that she was gone he had not only deal with Naruto, but the fan girls as will,.

Kakashi felt guilty ever since she had broth up memories of his old teammates, he know she was right and was going to get her back on the team, but she left and even if it was not just him to blame, he along everyone else that ever called her weak where to blame but it still made him feel bad since he was her sensie and he was to take care of her and make her stronger, but instead he just pushed her always like he did to Rin and Obito. He would pray that she was safe where ever she was and that she would come back soon

Neji who would always study with Sakura miss her dearly, she was always in a good mood when she was with him and that just made his day when he was in a bad mood. Why did he say all of these mean things to her he will never know, but he wish she was there with him now. Reading thought all of the books was not the same as when they where together and he would trying to make her mad and then they would go out for some tea and some sweets. They took turns on training each other and now that he thought about it she was not weak at all , oh how he missed her sweet laughter, and her smiles that she would give him. He only wished he could see her at lest one more time…

Ino had also missed her pink haired friend as much as everyone else. Sakura would always go shopping with her and they would have so much fun together. These days she don't shop as much and always avoid the stores they always went in together.

Hinata was even worst off out of all of them. To her Sakura had been like a sister to her, a sister that Hinata could always tell things to. Sakura would listen to her when she had a problems with her father and Sakura would just sit there not saying anything; until she had everything said and done with as sakura would sat and listened to her every word and would make her fell better, But now because of all of the mean things she called Sakura, she had packed and was long gone and there was nothing they could do about it.

Shikamaru wish Sakura was back as will she was his Shogi and chess partner and he missed her vary much. She was one of the few who could make him smile or laugh.

All in all the rocky 11 (**there no sakura**) and guy's team all miss their cherry blossom and wish they could turn back time and treat her like she deserves, but they can't turn back time like they wish they could and each and everyone would have to feel guilty for the rest of their life at lest until sakura came back and they said they where sorry, but it seemed like that would never happen.

It was a Saturday afternoon as Tsunade went to the front of the Hokage tower she had news for every, they where all up at her wondering what she would want to tell. Tsunade looked down to see that they where all waiting for her to talk

"Ok am here to say that staring in a mouth there will be a school that will come here for a year or 2. This school is called Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Yes, you hared me right, they are which's and wizards, but they are good and they are only kids the youngest ones are the same age as our geins and teacher that are will respected in their world, and when they come we are not to arties any of the teacher or students if they get out of line, the headmaster will take care of it along with the head girl and boy. Also there will be a ball for the two that defeated the dark wizard and save not just that world, but ours as will and we will be welcoming them with open arms. Aright now get everything really we only have a mouth." she yelled as everyone stared to make room for them.

"I will gave you information on how many there are, but the headmaster incensed that don't do anything but have about ten rooms really and his top 5 students will do the rest." she add and she walked off.

Back to her office where she took a drink of her sake, as she though of her missing student who she saw as a daughter. If she know what had happen or find out who made her feel bad they will feel her rife.

She looked at the pitcher of her, Sakura and Shizune outside of the hospital on Sakura first few days working there. Both Sakura and Shizune where like her daughters and they where not a family with out Sakura..

**later that day with Sakura. Sakura pov**

My mother and Obito came over and told us that, they got a house in Konoha. Ya, great now am going to spend more time there. And we have to go there before we leave for Hogwarts to see it. Even thought I already have a house there I can't really do anything until they see that am still alive. Will, anyway my mother said that me, her and Obito are going to wear hooded cloaks since they will know who we are right away and Harry will be doing most of the talking about why we have cloaks and all that. Will that the plan anyways but it can still change when we get there and it still this SUCKS!

After they told us that, they left but not before telling me they would pick me up next Friday, since I made some other plans with two other friend. Its for our last 4 weekends. I was supposed to go over their house for the weekend and then on the week days am back with my brother and Ron's family.

_**Time skip. **_

"Hey Sakura want to go and fly for a little bit before your mum comes?" George asked me, I nodded and head out with him.

I just love to fly. It always made me feel better and it was like nothing I felt before.

My mother and Obito came about an hour or so later. They took me to my friends Jessica who is half vampire and half witch . She had short light red hair that looked like light brown hair her eyes where light brown and she was 5'1 and the shorts out of the three of us, even thought we are all pretty shourt will am 5'5 so I guess I'm not that shourt. Anyways she is one of my closers friends and I don't know what I would do without her same goes for Amy who is also a Half vampire and witch she had short dark brown hair and she was just 5'2 also had dark brown eyes and they only drank animals blood, but that was ok they could also eat real human food like any of us humans.

Once I got there Amy was already there we went up stairs to put my things in Jessica's room.

"Omg we have to go online and see what up. Ok" Jessica said as Amy and me nodded and we stared to looked at some news along with what the muggers where doing. We end up in a chat room with people from konoha . I put I my name just to see what the would do. Even thought there was only one person on

**Sakura pink hair and green eyes rock:** Hello people

**To sexy for you: **Sakura is that you?

**Sakura pink hair and green eyes rock:** who r u?

**To sexy for you: **Ino who are you?

**Sakura pink hair and green eyes rock:** : Lilly _potter _

**To sexy for you:** why did you pick the name Sakura?

**Sakura pink hair and green eyes rock:** oh that my BFF name is Sakura and I love it along with her hair and eyes!

**Too sexy for you: **_omg so you do know her!! Can you tell me where she lives can you tell me if she ok,_

**Sakura pink hair and green eyes rock:** _well I did know a sakura but it might not be here and she here about 2 mounts ago sorry, but I don't know where she is anymore. _

we where laughing this was fun oh how I hate Ino and everyone for what they had done to me. "go on say something" Amy said

**Sakura pink hair and green eyes rock:** _so you where her friend before me why did she leave her village?_

**Too sexy for you : **_for calling her wake and other things_,.

**Sakura pink hair and green eyes rock:** _wow that was rude. I would leave too Will I have to go my BFF is going to be here soon _bye.

I logged off as fast as I could as we laugh out lode, man that had to get her good. After that we cheeked what was on I had got at less 10 new reviews and that not counting how many people put me in their favorite list and author for a story that I made of vampire knight which is like my favorite mange ever!! My friends always say I have a talent to make stories and this proofs it. That night we made a fire outside and made smores and played hid and seek in the dark with Jessica's younger sister, we had our arms hooked to one another as we walked we did this all the to time when we go to the same place.

In the end we end up just laying in the grass next to each other just taking about the stairs and what was up there and what was there for us as soon we finished school.

Jessica's sisters then come up to scared us or at less tried we know they where coming so we yelled like we don't know they where there. After that we went inside and made some browning and gave some to Jessica's sisters who would not stop bugging us and got some for our self's with ice-cream on top of it and popcorn in a big bow and then we took out the soda and Finlay we put in a scary movie to top everything.

We stayed up until 4 in the morning. Just talking about what we where going to do this year for school and where we where going to go and that we where going to hang out much more since this is our last year of school before we go and work into the real world of course we are all becoming Auror, but still we have to spend as much time together as we can even at school, I usually hang out with Harry and the others, but in my spear time I hang out with Jessica and Amy, since we picked all the same class this year. All in all it was the best weekend we had in a long time…. Next weekend we are heading to Amy's house and then its my turn this was going to be fun…..


	5. going back to the village for a day

hi there everyone sorry for not updating sooner i hope you like this chapter tell me what you think

**i do now own Harry potter or Naruto**

**Sakura pov**

It been the best weeks of my life better then last summer and yet not since we did things this summer that we didn't do last summer, but we missed something's, we cant do everything, so it alright, But now we are going to konoha where the people who I saw as my friends and family called me weak.

My mom and Obito are down stairs waiting for me I pin my hair up so that no one could see it when we are there, I'm leavening my hood down for now and went downstairs and found my mom waiting for me.

"Come on, Sakura Hun, time to go and love the hooded cloaked."

"Thanks mom, I got it not that long ago. Itachi got it for me really." I told her and she just smiled

"What?" I asked

"Oh nothing, come on Sakura time to go." she said as we walked out of the door. Once we see Obito and Harry waiting for us.

"Come on girls, I love how you have look beautiful 24\7, but we have to go." he said as we walked to them

"Ok have everything?" he asked we nodded "Ok then lets go we would get there in a week If we did the ninja way, but we are not just ninjas are we." he smiled and took out a CD. "we are also wizards so take a hold of it and we will be 4 miles from the Konoha." we all nodded and took a hold of the CD and we where off. We arrived about 4 miles from the village I looked around and remember these woods where we would train and would have picnics.

"Sakura come on, its time." Obito said he know this was hard for me it was for all of us, but I was doing it I was going back to where they called me weak and basically chased me out and the thing is they don't even know it. I pulled my hood up and my mom put a charmed on it so it would not fall of no mater what and no one could see thought it. I then walked with my family and we made a run for it.

**About 5 minutes later. **

We arrived at the gate and one of the ninjas there stopped us I think his name was Hagane Kotetsu,

Obito handed Harry the papers

"How can I help you people?" he asked

"yes, we are here to see the house that is being made for us they said it was really today so we came to see it" Harry said

"Oh so you are the potters?" he asked we all nodded

"Ok I need your names.."

"Will this is my mother.."

"Cant they talk kid let them talk". He said.

"I'm Rin Potter" my mother said

"Am Obi Potter" Obito said I looked at him I cant believe he picked that name it just like him..

"Harry potter"

"I'm Lily potter." I said and he nodded looking at the papers

"age?" he asked

"34" my mother answered

"34" Obito said

"will be 17 tomorrow but at the moment am 16" Harry answered

"16 today 17 by tomorrow." I said

"SO both of you are twins why are they wearing hooded cloaked and your not Harry?" he asked

"Will my mom and dad have a scared on their face and I'm the only normal twin unlike my sister that is shy one minute and crazy the nexts," Harry said as I kicked him.

"Lily be kind to you brother same with you Harry don't say that about her." our mom said we just nodded

"Ok everything seem to check out please enjoy your visit and I hope everything goes will." he said

"Thanks" said Harry and we went in, nothing really change everything seem to be the same.

"Why don't we go eat some ramen? Before we check out the house." mom asked us and I nodded and we went to where it was it turn outs that the village change vary little since Mom Obito last came too. When we arrived to Ichiraku we all where blown always it was no longer a stand it was a bigger restaurant!! Once we entered the daughter of the owner came.

"Hi there please followed me ." we did and as she showed us to our table I saw all of the rocky 12 guy team and the sensei's where there, will mince me. We sat about 2 tables from them, they seem to noshes us.

"Now here is the menu what it that you would like to drink?" she asked

I lend over to Harry and whispered "I can't talk they will know who I am right always. Tell her I want water, while I do just jutsu and magic to change my voice." he nodded

"My sister would like water with out ice she hates the cold. And I want coke mom, dad how about you," they whispered to me and I whispered to Harry. "another coke no ice and the other with ice that all." he said and she nodded not asking any questions.

"So, Lily what do you think of the village I hope we get to see sakura I haven't seen her in 2 years now," Harry said smiling "I wonder what she been up to.." I finished with the charmed\jutus it was the only way I could use magic being under age, I could finally talked

"I don't know, but last time I saw her she was sad she told me she was having some problems with some of her teammates, but never told me why and she tells me everything I do worry about her, she all alone here with out any of the family I'm just glad we are moving here so she isn't so alone." I said in a much softer voice

"Hey, why don't we visit her after we eat." I looked at mom "Please mom dad can we?" I asked

"if we have time we will." Obito said that when Naruto came over.

"Hi there am Naruto and I couldn't over hear that you are sakura-san family right?" he asked

"Yes, Hi there I'm Lily and this is my brother Harry."

"Ya, we meet 2 year ago he was with Sakura."

"So your Sakura's friend?"

"Was her fiends you see after she took Harry home she never came back, we don't know where she is and we tried to look for her at your village, but no one know where you where so can you please tell me where she could be."

"WHAT! No we don't know where she could be she left our house and a full mouths later we moved, but before she left she told us we wouldn't hear from her so we didn't worry we thought she would be on a mission or something like that. I don't know I should have know better after what she told me and my husband. Dame it!, how could this be! You lost out our favorite niece! Why would you do that? How could you be.." My mother yelled at him as I stared to act cry and since I had the hood up and they couldn't see my face it was much easier then it usually was…

"You know what get always from us how dear you say that you little brat we know what you did so don't act so innocent with us you called her weak and she tried everything to get you to respired her, but no you all of you hurt her I don't ever want to see you near my family again!" Obito yelled as Naruto backed away and kakashi and the other sensei's came

"Please don't yell you have every right to me mad but…"

"Mad you where her sensei you where suppose to train her and now who knows where she could be. She would always tell us how great her sensei was how he would always try and protected everyone on missions and how he was always fun to hang out with and she waited to get stronger so that not just thy could be prod of her but you the one who she saw like a father when she need one most and you just trun you back on a teammate a student.. When ever she came over she would spend the day training. she would do nothing but train and study she would pearly spent any time with us, but when she did she would she would talk nonstop about all of you and how mush she cared for each one of you, but then she told us that that non of you really cared and that you took her out of the team, you know how much that hurt her? Do you? God why did we let her go with out going with her.." Obito said he was getting a little to into this as will as mom and Harry, man I love my family… and the rocky 12 and guy team looked ashamed before they could say anything I finally spoke

"Sakura once told me that a ninja who leaves the village is garbage the one who leaves their friends behind are worse then garbage they are scum and if that's true then ninja that make their friend leave the village is worse of all since that friends has nothing left but turn their backs and what else is there to do to live for.." the owners daughter came back to take our order

"Can we please take our food to go?" Obi asked she nodded and we walked out with me head on Harry's should as if I was still crying even thought they couldn't see my face it was good to act as hurt as believable. Maybe coming back won't be too bad since I rub this in their faces without them knowing its me and I can make them feel what I did when I was here.


	6. am sorry

_**hi there sorry for keeping you all so much!! and tell me what you think about the song i make it up and i want to know what you think. hope its not too bad. **_

_**i do not own Harry potter or Naruto**_

_**Sakura pov**_

"Now that was good! I don't know you where good at acting!!" I said my mother laughed

"You get that from your father James and I . I use to help him Act his way out of trouble." she said thinking back to the good old day with our father,

"and I would help since James was like my best friend in Hogwarts along with the others. Man I miss the old days" Obito said as he put his arm around mom.

"I wish we could have meet dad. Everyone in school that know him tells us that he was great and that he was a good hearted even thought he use to did pull a lot of pranks." I said thinking of all the teacher who did know him would talk about my dad.

"ya will you and Harry are a lot like him. You like to get in trouble too, but in your case its for a cost for him it was always for fun." we sat near a tea place we order green tea as we ate the sun was so warm and everything was so calm.

I remember this was the place where Sasuke, Naruto and I would hang out when we don't have mission or training I wish I don't have this clock on, but I can't take it off. Once we finished we head to where our new house would be, once there me and Harry looked for the 2nd biggest room which I found before him and called it before he did. He took the other room that was next to mine and we had at less 15 gust rooms for when our friends came over. After we where done I got boring I told them I would be heading out.

Since my mom and Obito where heading to the grave stone and Harry was going to go walk around town and see what he could find.

I head to the training grounds and from there I headed to the Lack I took off my shoes and I couldn't help but sing.

**Oh oh oh **

**Where did you go.**

**Why did you leave me alone **

**Why did take the knife and betray me. **

**I did everything I could to be stronger**

**But you see me the same **

**You never gave me a change **

**You left me alone first **

**So don't come crying to me that I did the same to you. **

**Case this heart can't hander you coldness anymore. **

**I couldn't hander your bitterness anymore.**

**So I lift you in the dust **

**Next time you see me I won't be the same **

**I will treat you the same to make you see**

**The hurt you gave me**

**Oh oh oh**

**Am no longer the weak little girl you once know **

**Your no longer the one calling the shouts **

**Am no longer weak am stronger then you now**

**And now its your turn to try and mach up to me**

**Your going to regret all the things you did…**

**So don't come crying to me that I did the same to you. **

**Case this hart can't hander you coldness anymore. **

**I couldn't hander your bitterness anymore.**

**So I lift you in the dust **

**Next time you see me I won't be the same **

**I will treat you the same to make you see**

**The hurt you gave me**

**Oh oh oh**

**Am no longer the weak little girl you once know **

**Your no longer the one calling the shouts **

**Am no longer weak am stronger then you now**

**And now its your turn to try and mach up to me**

**Your going to regret all the things you did…**

**Your regret what you did **

**Your going to regent what you did **

**Regent **

**Regent get it…**

I stop and looked at the lack and let the breez hit me, I then I head clapping I looked over and saw the rocky 11 and guys team.

"wow that was awesome! " Naruto yelled

"go always am busy or what your going to do the same to me as sakura?" I asked them and their smiles drop.

"Hey that now fair…"

"Fair!! Fair!! I'll tell you what not fair. It's not fair is that you would do something like that to sakura!! She did everything she could to get stronger and you still called mm..er, her weak you have no idea how it feels to hear your friends say that your weak or tell you that your useless If you did the all of you are nothing, but snacks and basted and losers."

"Wati, you don't even know us!" Ino yelled

"I don't need to know you Ino. NOW leave me along." I said as I put on my shoes

"How do you know my name?" Ino asked

"Sakura told me about everyone." and with that I proofed off..

_**With Rin and Obito Rin pov**_

We went to the gave stone to see our old friends there. We also saw our names on there, You see after we left to the wizarding world our old self ,our old life die. And so our names came on here.

"Hi there Liz, Mick we moving back here and we are going to show everyone that we are still alive once we come back with our school in Hogwarts." I said with Obito arm around me a few tears came from my eyes. I miss my old friends so much.

"Sakura is doing great but the way. She coming her to visit you later today. She miss you guys a lot and even thought she with her real mother she miss you Liz more then anything you both have a spicier place in her heart, one that we could never take up." Obito said and he smiled a little. He been a true father to Sakura and Harry and they even see him as a father fighter as will.

We then put the flowers we had for them.

"May I asked what you are doing here?" we turn to see Kakashi.

"We are here to see my sister. Is it a crime?" I asked him

"No, not at all I'm here to see my old teammates." he walked to the stone and put two white flowers down

"I guess you know who I feel for losing friends, I know that feeling will." he asked and he smiled when we nodded

"Yes, Liz, Mick where really close to us."

"I wish I could say that about my teammates, but I can't I guess I did to them what I did to sakura." he then turn to us and did something I would never think he would do. He went on his knees.

"Please forgive me for what I have done. I know its not the same as to asked sakura forgiveness, but your as close as I could get now that she is gone. "

"We are not the one who can give you that forgiveness. Only sakura can, but you never know one day she may come back one day so do stay alive from your missions and you may see her again. "

I told him as he stood up.

"Thank you." was all he said as he stood up and left.


	7. letter

_**Hi ya ppl miss me? No don't worry I don't miss me either anyways here is a new chapter top this story and I hope you like^^**_

_**I do not own vampire knight or harry potter **_

_**With Harry, his pov**_

Wow I do have to say that was fun . Messing with others mind is always is fun I can see why Obito dose it with us its is just fun. And those loser deviser it for what they did to my little twin sister. Its odd how we get along we might have our little fights but never had a really big one like a lot of other siblings have.

"Hey you Harry." I head someone call me I turn and saw a black head guy come over to him he was riding some type dragon but one I have never seen before. He got off when he reach me and he gave me a fake smile.

"Hi there Harry to you remember who I am??" he asked me and I shook me head

"I'm Sai. I use to be on Sakura's team and I met you the last tie you came I was put on different teams after that chicken ass came back. But I really cared for Sakura she was like a sister to me and I know you know where she is. Now tell me." he said and then I remember who he was I did meet him two years ago when Sakura and me where walking around and if I remember right he was one of the nicer 'friends' she had here.

"I cant tell you where she is but she will be coming back soon and when she dose everyone who ever hurt her will pay for it when they find out what she has done. Now if that's all you wanted I need to be going." I said as I turn but he would not let me since he put his hand on my shouter.

"Give her this if you can, I really do miss her. That's all I wanted thanks you for taking your time." he gave me a letter and went back to his dragon thing and ride off. Man and I thought I seen everything how wring was I? I but the letter in my back pocket and kept walking in town. It was not that bad not really it had its charmed. As I kept walking I got an owl from school for me and Sakura. I took them and got it some water and food and he was off again.

_**Later that day sakura pov**_

I went to visit the grave stone of all the great ninjas from even before I was born and after and there was also my mom and dads name.. will the ones I thought who where my mom and dad. I cried when I was there I just stood there alone and I cried I don't know why but I couldn't help it. But then I wiped my tears and left and went looking for my newer family who I found where back at the house. We all ate dinner and went back to our old home where mom made Harry and me pack before we could go back to our friends house. As I packed Harry came in and sat down on my bed.

"What up Harry?" I asked him as I looked up at him

"Someone in the village know that I know where you where and he told me to give you thins letter its from Sai." he said as he handed me the letter I took it and open it Sai was the only one who didn't treat me bad like the others.

_Dear ugly\ Sakura_

_I know you most be angry with all of your old teammates and friends but I want you to know they all miss you and wish you would come back but I know that must be something you don't want to hear. What am want you to know is that I miss you every much its not as lively here without you and I miss my muse for art to tell you the truth before I meet you drawing was just some thing I did for my fighting style and notches more I never really thought of it but then I stared to draw you and the others and I felt like I could understand you guys better if I did and you know I did. But out of all of them I noshes more things about you like how I would not see you for weeks at a time and who there was always some weird book in you hose or how you would always be wounded when you don't even have a mission that day. No one ever did notches but me and I did not want to asked I wanted you to come to me and tell me but now that you are gone I wish I could be a better friend. _

_Will all I wanted to say here is that I miss you and I hope to see you soon and if you can please write me back and I want you to have this drawing I drew on our first mission together I add you in it not too long ago . _

_With lots of love _

_Sai _

I smiled at the letter and at the pitcher. "thanks you Harry for giving me this," I said and he nodded as I gave me a hugged

"Now go and get pack the faster we pack the faster we can go back to our friends and then next week we have school again." I said as he nodded and left my room. Once he was gone I took out a quill and paper and wrong Sai a letter.

_Dear Sai _

_I got your letter and thank you I love the drawing and I never thought you would miss me. Will I miss you too and I know you had nothing to do with the…..lets call it bulling. Anyways your answers to your question will be answered soon but for now I have to go I love you lots your like another brother to me. Yes another brother you will see what I mean in about a weeks time. Will I have to go I have a lot of packing to do. If you want to asked something just tie it to this owl and it will bring it to me. _

_That's all for now _

_Love _

_Sakura _

I gave it to my black owl the one that Itachi got me not so long ago and tie it on its leg and it went off flying to my old friend and brother one that I should have been with more the others….


	8. shopping

_Hey everyone sorry for taking so long but here it is and I hope you like it so far, plz do tell me what you think.. I don't know if I will update soon again but I will try. _

_I do not own Naruto or Harry potter at all!! _

_With Sai pov _

I did good giving the boy the little am such he knows where Sakura is even thought he acted like he don't, I know him and his family were acting when they saw the others I never thought I would see a family act as good as me but then again they must really care for Sakura to lie like that. I looked out to see that the rocky 11 and guy's team where coming to the river they must want to swim.

"Hey Sai want to join us we going to swim" Naruto said waving his hands at me I looked at him and gave him a fake smile one I gave everyone but sakura.

"Nop I don't want to swim with you guys. I just going to draw" I said as he looked back at my notebook. I then moved faster from them and sat under a tree. I watch them all have fun you would think they would grow up a little that most of them are 17 but no they act so childish even with what they did to Sakura.

"Hey guys look at that owl!!" Ino yelled out as a black owl with what looked like red eyes came flying down those me and laid on my knee.

"Whooooo" it called as he or she poked its leg where there was a letter tied and my name on it. I took it and he stayed there I open it and found that it was from sakura!!

"Sai what is that?" Naruto asked

"I looked at them and took the owl put it on my shoulders and grappled my things and left that place to read the letter.

Once I got back home I sat down and gave the owl some water and sat down to read the letter,

_Dear Sai _

_I got your letter and thank you I love the drawing and I never thought you would miss me. Will I miss you too and I know you had nothing to do with the…..lets call it bulling. Anyways your answers to your question will be answered soon but for now I have to go I love you lots your like another brother to me. Yes another brother you will see what I mean in about a weeks time. Will I have to go I have a lot of packing to do. If you want to asked something just tie it to this owl and it will bring it to me. _

_That's all for now _

_Love _

_Sakura _

I put it down and smiled and wrote her back

_**Dear Ugly hag\Sakrua **_

_**Got your letter and I have a lot of questions for you. When are you coming back? Is it soon or is it a surprised for everyone and me? Tell me if you can. I for one real miss you and hope once you come back you tell me everything. Its not a choose. You have to and I cant wait to meet some of the new people you have meet. By the way did you know there are real witches and wizards? A whole school of them are coming here for the whole year! Its just crazy if you asked me but I wait to see what they look like. **_

_**Will better go please write me back even if its just a senates or two. **_

_**Love **_

_**Sai **_

I finished the letter and tired it one the owl's leg and it was off. I smelled after it. And went to see what the Hokage wanted since I have a meeting with her in the afternoon.

_**With Sakura at 6 am**_

"YA!! We win!!" Fred yelled as he hugged Sakrua who just laughed. And almost feel off her broom.

"let for Fred before I fall off." she laughed and he let go of her and George, Ginny gave her high fives. Harry, Ron and Bill came down. "That was good" Bill told Sakura and she smiled

"Ya I seem to be the only one who can bet Harry in quidditch." she said as they went back inside where the others where getting really to go to Diggon Ally.

"its about time you kids are done with your game now come here and eat we need to leave in 30 minuses now chop, chop" Miss. Weasley said as she pushed us to the kitchen where fleur was putting the food on the table.

"Harry, Sakura you mother and Obito will meet us there," she told them as they all dragged in. "oh and we are having two birthday dinners for you one for tonight and a big coming to age party for you and other that turn 17 over the summer at Hogwarts." Sakura smiled and nodded

"You guys don't have to do this you know."

"Don't say that you are family to us and we want to do this. Now eat up. We have to finish shopping and then come back and cook everything." she said as we all eat

_**20 minutes later Sakura's pov**_

As we eat I got a letter form Sai I saved it to read it later and write back to them later. Once we finished we went to Diggon Ally and found my mom and Obito. Everyone went in groups to get our things Hermione and Ron went for the books, Ginny and Harry went to get the potion ingredients, Fred and George went to get our ink and quills, Mom, obito and Molly went to get everything for tonight, ands I went to get all of the other things we need for our extra class. but I went alone not that I mind. I went to get some parchment for us. I got at lets 3 bags of it and the man there was kind enough to make it mine so I can carry them all that way as I walked I bumped in to someone and fell to the grown

"Am sorry!!" I said looking up only to see none other then Itachi.


	9. shoping with itachi and writing a letter

_**well here is the new chapter i hope you all like it so far and plz RR tell me what you think so far **_

**_i do now own Naruto or Harry potter _**

"Professor Itachi what are you doing here?" I asked

"Hello sakura here let me help you up." he said as I took his hand. "and call me Itachi when we are not trading or in class. And I was picking up a few things for the new school year and what may I asked are you doing here?" he asked

"Oh we came to pick up our things for the new school year too. We're all picking something different and I got stuck with the less things, like the paper, some notebooks and so on." I told him

"Will If your done, I could take you to get some ice cream." he said and I smiled at him

"Ya that would be great. Just let me get some ink and quills." I said as we went into the store and I got at lets 50 quill and about 100 inc bottles. I know we all use a lot of ink so it better to have more then run short.

Itachi then took me to get some ice cream. I got the 100 flavor ice cream while he got the normal vanilla. We both sat down at the table and eat it.

"So Itachi are you coming over for harry and my birthday dinner?" I asked him

"Yes, I am that another reason why I came here. It was to find you and your brother a gift."

"You don't have to get me anything, but if you want you can help me get Harry his gift. I don't know what to get him."

"Ok then, we'll finished this first and then go. What are you thinking of getting him? Which reminds me how was your trip back home?" he asked

"First question I don't know what to get him and for the 2nd

I found that they miss me. Its so hard to believe it, I mean Sai was the only one who saw thought us, he gave Harry a letter to give me, and then mom and Obito saw Kakashi and he bag them to forgive him for what he did to me, and then the other where trying to get me to tell them where I was. I don't know if I should forgive them or not, I mean they hurt me so much and I just cant get it out of my head."

"I say make them work for it. Like they made you work to get stronger." he said as we finished our ice cream

"That not a bad idea by the way who had the idea of having a party for all of the girls who turn 17 over the summer?" I asked him

"The headmaster it was suppose to be just for you, but then he saw that there are about 5 other girls birthdays in the summer so he desired have it for all six. You do know how the other girls are right."

"um some there is me, Jessica, Amy, um I think that all I know really oh and Hermione is next Monday." I said and he nodded

"Its going to be an intrusion to adulthood for all of you girls since it's the time that you acted as an adult."

"Man I hate big parties. Why don't guys have them?" I asked

"Because for men it's the father give them a pocket watch and for the girl they give her a necklace along with the big party. It goes to olden time, it was for the males to know that the witch is really for marriage."

"Oh great, I would hate to live at the olden times I mean come on who would want to be marry at 17.. Ok my mom married at that age, but still she was working to and that what I want I want to make a different in our world to make things better for others." I told him as we entered a broom shop

"so defiling the most dark lord is not good enough for you?" he asked me

"No its not that was something that Harry and I had to do we had no chooses in the matter. Hey what do you think of this?" I asked holding up a new book called **Quidditch thought out the times. **he smirked

"it would be nice to see him read something that is not note from his friends." he said and I nodded

"I think your right this would be good for him along with this one." I picked another that was called **how to keep your broom updated.** he once more nodded as we walked to the kit sets.

"I think he said that he need a new kit set for his broom so that what am getting him. I sewer your brother is easy to shop for." Itachi said as we went to pay for the things.

"is there anything that you would like Sakrua?" he asked me as we got outside once more.

"No not really." I said as we passed by a jewelry store. And I smiled as we passed the window.

"Jewelry? I never thought of you to be the girly type." he said as we passed the store.

"well I am a girl and I do like them even thought I don't use them very much." I said as we kept walking I made such the gifts were in my robes.

"well I better get going back I still have to write another letter to Sai. See you tonight Itachi-san." I said as I stared to walked to The Leaky Cauldron and floo back to the

Weasley place. And went to Ginny's room were I was staying with her and Hermione. I sat on my bed that was laid out and took the letter that Sai had given me.

_**Dear Ugly hag\Sakrua **_

_**Got your letter and I have a lot of questions for you. When are you coming back? Is it soon or is it a surprised for everyone and me? Tell me if you can. I for one real miss you and hope once you come back you tell me everything. Its not a choose. You have to and I cant wait to meet some of the new people you have meet. By the way did you know there are real witches and wizards? A whole school of them are coming here for the whole year! Its just crazy if you asked me but I wait to see what they look like. **_

_**Will better go please write me back even if its just a senates or two. **_

_**Love **_

_**Sai **_

I smiled at the letter and took a quill and took a peace of paper.

_**Dear Sai **_

_**First of all stop calling me an ugly Hag. 2**__**nd**__** I be there in the end of this summer, and my friend and family would be more then happy to meet you as well. They are all coming with me and yes I did know about there being a school of witches and wizards am friends with a few of them. They are really kind. And they don't look any different from, you or me so there nothing to worry about there they do have other fashions but that about it. Anyways I really miss you too. And I well tell you everything when I get back. I hope to see you soon **_

_**With lots of love **_

_**Sakura…..**_

I then fold it and gave it to one of the owls.

"sakura come are you up there?" I head Harry yell from down stairs.

"Ya am coming mom." I yelled back and head down stairs. Once more to join my family…


End file.
